Kissing Coach- Abduction 2011 and Twilight Crossover
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: Jacob teaches Nathan how to kiss Karen and gets a little loving from Bella himself...


"I want you so bad Karen." Nathan breathed against her hair. She couldn't believe this was finally happening.

Bella washed her hands as she settled down in bed. The day went by super slow since Jacob had gone out of town with his father and two best friends for some much needed guy time. Bella missed him and wished he would come home. But until then, her shorts against her hand would have to suffice.

Nathan dove into Karen and she followed siut not knowing what else to do. He did kind of know already how to kiss a girl, but never really had the chance to try.

Jacob had gotten on the train to go home and saw the two teens having trouble.

"If you don't mind, can I offer help?' he asked. Nathan introduced himself to Jacob and asked why he didn't wear a shirt all the time- like right now- he just smiled and tossed it up to genetics.

"Sure you can help us out but since when do you have a girlfriend?"

"I do have one. Her name is Bella and she's super hot. Karen looks like a gold mine buddy great job there." Jacob complimented and they came together.

"You gotta start out nice and slow and then get hot." Jacob said gently placing his lips to Karen's. She gladly took the advice and Nathan tried his hand at it.

"Good buddy now go a little harder." Nathan heard Jacob coach him, he felt something deep inside, groaned and pushed Karen up against the wall. They hit it hard and she jumped up into his arms, wanting more, body saying what her lips couldn't. Nathan understood and kept going. They didn't notice Jacob Black sneak up to the broken window and jump out of the train disappearing into the woods on the other side of the train tracks.

Back in Forks, Bella was getting a little testy. She looked at her calendar and noticed Jacob had been gone for a week. They couldn't be apart. It just wasn't something either of them were comfortable with. But he was still out there, somewhere and not in her bedroom where he should be.

The window made a noise and Jacob climbed in, shirtless as always and hair a mess.

"Where were you?" Bella asked angry eyes flashing. Jacob came to lay next to her on the bed and tried to make his way under the covers but Bella blocked him from entering.

"Oh baby. I know you're mad at me and I'm sorry but Quill and Embry ditched me early and I had to board a train in Pennsylvania in order to get home. "

"That's not a plausible excuse Jake. You have to at least call and tell me next time." she said with no sign of giving in. Bella was very stubborn and didn't like change all that much. Jacob wanted to stop the feeling he was getting that she didn't want to do what they always did while he stayed in her room but when Bella groaned from under the covers he smiled and threw them back to reveal her face, red and hot with a fresh blush. Hands sticky and sweet from playing with herself for a whole week.

"Don't you see how much I love you Bella?" Jacob asked coming down and reaching under his girlfriend to push her body up and wrap his arms around it before bringing it down next to his own.

"You sure have a good excuse for making me masturbte with nothing all week! If you just assume I know where you are next time I swear Jacob I-" He cut her short with a kiss so powerful, it could make anybody lose their train of thought.

"You'll what?! Show me!" he growled sinking down on top of Bella's body and letting her rest her hands on his shoulders.

"I'll never make love to you again."

"Then I'll never leave again.' Jacob promised or at least tried to as he was cut short by Bella's soft mouth on his heated lips. Everything went away except the feelings they shared. It was a good thing teaching that Nathan guy how to kiss Karen back on the train. Jacob thought to himself as the night stilled into euphoria. If I hadn't taught him how to kiss her like that, then Bella wouldn't be doing everything to me tonight. I did a good thing and even got rewarded for it myself.


End file.
